


SaiOuma smut shots

by ThatOneChildeSimp



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Frottage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omasai - Freeform, Omega Verse, Other, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Saihara Shuichi, alpha shuichi saihara, bratty kokichi, getting caught, omega kokichi oma, oumasai, saioma, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChildeSimp/pseuds/ThatOneChildeSimp
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! I’m opening up SaiOuma smut shots, so requests are open all the time! I’ll try to do as much requests as I can! 

And I’m willing to any request too.

But that doesn’t mean there aren’t any rules though.

**Rules**

1) No rape, rape-play, water sports, human waste, pedophilia, necrophilia, non-con, gore or vore!

2) Don’t beg for your request to be accepted or done! Otherwise I won’t do it 

3) No top Ouma. Sorry I can’t write him well as a top 

4) Make sure to include what type of request/kink you want to do, a setting, an au or timeline (includes in-game or pre-game) and if you want a small story before or after the smut!

5) No gender-bent Shuichi! (Can do trans Kokichi tho)

That’s about it really. Have fun sending requests 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi went to go clean the library together during free time. But Kokichi had a different idea in store for the detective and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got our first submission done! Thanks Koki for submitting :) 
> 
> Koki:  
> "can you do brat kokichi w praise kink and public sex? ingame setting if you can !!! (also if you wanna you should write them getting caught👀)"
> 
> If you have any requests you wanna do, make to comment!

"Saihara-Chaaaan!" Kokichi called out as he watches the detective fumble with the books on the shelf. Clearly trying to focus on his work while the little leader annoyed the living hell out of him. "Saihara." Kokichi called out once more. Hoping that Shuichi would at least pay some attention to him. 

Shuichi finally looks over at Kokichi who had a wide, gleeful smile on his face. The boy sighed as he places the last book in his hand into the shelf. "Yes, Ouma?" Shuichi says as he claps his hands lightly together to dust away any dirt on his hands. 

Kokichi's whole expression lit up as he was finally given the attention he so-wanted. With arms behind his back, he walks on over to Shuichi. Going right besides him. Kokichi looks up into those burnt-golden eyes of his, who was given with a quick turn-of-the-head to avoid eye contact. 

"Aww Saihara doesn't like eye contact..." Kokichi pouted as he reaches his hand up to grab a book off the shelf. 

"Yeah that's because I... I really can't hold eye contact- Hey Ouma!" Shuichi shouted as he reaches an arm out to try and stop Kokichi who was knocking all the books off the shelf. 

This erupted a pit of giggles from Kokichi. He was currently holding in every bit of laughter that he can. But that soon didn't last long as he bursts out into that said laughter. Kokichi has his arms around his stomach, his face looking up at Shuichi's expression who was filled with annoyance and rage. "Ouma!" Shuichi yells as he picks up a few books from the floor. Flipping through the pages to see if any were damaged. "Ouma. Seriously what the hell?" Shuichi looked over at the smaller boy who was still trying to calm down from his laughing fit. A sudden blush gets brushed across Shuichi's face as he see's Kokichi's smile on his face. 

Kokichi wipes a tear from his face. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He finally responds to the detective, "what? It was funny! Not to mention your pissed off expression!" Kokichi then reached his arm out and grabbed the books from Shuichi's hand. Dropping them back down onto the pile of books that were so rudely shoved onto the floor. 

Shuichi sighs and went down to grab the books again. "It's really not." He simply stated as he almost grabs a book before Kokichi kicks it. Causing the pile of books to slide across the wooden floor. "Ouma! What is up with you today? You aren't usually this annoying.." The string inside Shuichi was slowly becoming undone as his patience for Kokichi today was strangely becoming less tolerable. 

"Annoying? Is Shumai calling me... Annoying..?" Kokichi hung his head low as his eyes swelled up with tears.

 _Oh no-_ Shuichi immediately knew what was going to happen. He quickly got up and placed his hands on Kokichi's shoulders. "Ouma I'm sorry I-" 

But the taller was quickly cut off by Kokichi making a loud, obnoxious cry. "WAAAAAHHHH!! YOU'RE SO MEAN! Calling m-me annoying!" Tears shot out of Kokichi's eyes as his mouth hung open. 

"Th-That's not-!" Shuichi felt panic boil within him. Not knowing what to do. Even if this was some sort of act... He didn't want to risk making Kokichi upset. Shuichi's arms wrapped around Kokichi as he pulled him close, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to... make you upset.." 

Kokichi froze. His tears stopping almost immediately, and his mouth closes shut. _Wait is he-_ Kokichi didn't know what to do himself. He was going to tease Shuichi until he snapped... That's when an idea came into his mind. A devilish grin creaks up his face as he forcefully turns Shuichi around. Walking forward and almost pins the other to the wall. 

"Neeheehee! You let your guard down Shuumaaaiiii~" Kokichi teased as he looks up at the detective. His face was bright red, as a nervous look gets plastered onto his face.

"O-Ouma-" Shuichi didn't know what to say. Something caught his throat. Almost as if his vocal cords were cut off and he was no longer able to speak. Only embarrassed noises escaped Shuichi's mouth as he sunk into the shelf of the library. That's when it hit him. The act was fake and now Kokichi was just messing with him. But for what exactly? To see his reaction, see him more vulnerable then he already is? 

"Kokichi." The shorter male shot his head up at the mention of his first name. His eyes widening in surprise, not expecting this from Shuichi at all. They weren't even that close why was he-

"Yeeeessss my beloved?" Kokichi called out in a sing-song tone. "Be careful if anyone hears you calling me by my first name they might think we're gonna fu- Woah!" Kokichi was cut off by Shuichi. Next thing he knew, he found his back against the shelf of the library. His access of touching the floor with his own two foot was no longer available. The purple haired one looks down to see that Shuichi was carrying him. His legs propped up against his own stomach. If he weren't flexible, he would've been in pain right now. 

Shuichi's arm were under Kokichi's rather thing legs. Watching the expression on Kokichi's face as it flushed with color. _He was completely caught off guard._ Shuichi thought as he read Kokichi's facial expressions. "I've... I've had enough with your bs, Kokichi. We were supposed to be cleaning the library together but you... You had to act like some spoiled child." 

Kokichi tilted his head to the side. His checkered scarf slowly sliding off his neck and shoulders before finally falling onto the floor. "Oohh? But I thought Shumai liked my teasing! I get it now, he couldn't take my teasing anymore. What a bummer..." Kokichi scoffs as he looks to the side. Trying to hide the obvious embarrassment that he's currently feeling at the moment. "Now he's going to roughin' up my small body... Isn't that right?" 

The detective's eyes widened in surprised. He wasn't actually going to _do_ anything. Just wanted to show that he has... some.. confidence. Shuichi's mind started to fall into the gutter as he can no longer ignore the tightening in his pants that were forming. "Th-That's..." Shuichi swallowed hard as he tries to process what Kokichi had said to him without trying to seem nervous.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kokichi smirked. His confidence coming back as he feels himself get some control over the situation again. "Well... You can do whatever you want to me." Kokichi said in a rather low tone. Reaching his arm out, pulling Shuichi closer by the collar of his black uniform. Their faces mere inches apart. Hot breaths trickled their skin as Kokichi stared into Shuichi's eyes. None of them breaking any eye contact. "And that's the truth." 

The string unraveled before snapping inside of Shuichi. His lips smashed against Kokichi's. Lips parting then closing as both tried to savor each others taste. Teeth clank together as drool dripped down Kokichi's mouth. His arm wrapped around Shuichi's shoulders as support but to also pull the other closer onto his lips. The make-out session was hot, messy and sexually filled. Neither of them parting from each other any time soon. 

Kokichi felt a hand trail down his body. Reaching the hem of his pants, slowly pushing them down. He helped Shuichi by straightening his legs so it would be easier to discard them. Soon he felt his lower half become exposed. His stripped boxers were shoved off, dangling on his foot as he was still pressed against the bookshelf. 

After a few more, very long yet heated kisses, Shuichi pulled away. Huffing and panting as he tried to regain his breathing. Kokichi looked up at Shuichi with blush sprinkled onto his cheeks. 

Kokichi, still trying to regain control over Shuichi, comments. "You're such a bad kisser, Shu..." He averted his eyes as he wants to cower in shame. He felt so vulnerable and exposed. But not wanting to stop. He wanted more. More from Shuichi. He _wants_ Shuichi. 

"Am I now?" Shuichi teased. Letting go of Kokichi's legs who wrapped around his waist with dear life. As if he will die if he didn't have any type of support. Shuichi's hands fumbled with the belt of his own pants. Lowering them so they were right below his knees. "Well I'll... I'll say this. You're a great kisser, Kokichi." He comments as he lowers his boxers. "Your lips taste so good..." 

The leader could feel his face light up even more at the compliment. Or was it praise? He really can't tell. But the only thing he can notice was how much it was effecting him. He felt his back sink into the bookshelf. "Ngh..." 

Shuichi almost instantly noticed this. Making a mental note to use that later. He brought one hand under Kokichi's legs while the other went into his mouth. Sucking on two fingers as he watches the smaller boy. His face almost mesmerized by his actions. 

"Ew, you suck your own fingers? Tsk, do you finger yourself, Shuichi?" Kokichi clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he leaned his head back. "Wow! I knew that you were a bottom! You radiate that ener-GY-" His voice squeaked as he felt Shuichi's fingers prod against his hole before shoving two fingers inside of him. Kokichi's body tensed as he tries to get used to the feeling as soon as possible so he can tease Shuichi again. 

Shuichi's fingers swirled around inside of Kokichi. Humming as he felt his walls clench against his fingers. He felt so... _warm._ _It has to be unnatural for how warm he is..._ "I should be saying that to you. Do you finger yourself? You are already pretty loose and I barely fingered you.." Shuichi mumbled barely but luckily Kokichi was able to hear him.

"I finger myself every night to the thought of you, Shumai~" Kokichi teased as he felt Shuichi pull his fingers away from Kokichi hole. He was about to ask what was taking so long until- "GH!" Kokichi winced as he felt himself get filled up. Listening closely as he heard Shuichi groan in response for finally entering him.

"Kokichi..." Shuichi groaned as his head fell onto its sides. Trying everything in his power to not move without Kokichi's permission. Watching the boys facial expressions shift from discomfort to neutral. 

There was a long awkward silence until... "Well? What are you waiting for?" Kokichi commented snarly as he waits for Shuichi to make any sort of movement. Growing impatient as he whined. Trying to push his hips down to no avail. 

"Ah- Sorry-" Shuichi coughed to clear his throat as he began to move inside of Kokichi. Feeling himself slide in and out of him. The slick heat wrapping around his cock as he felt himself pick up the speed. Groans of pleasure poured out of his mouth as he listened in onto Kokichi's moans. 

Kokichi felt his back arch with pleasure as he made some comments. "Fuck... Ah.. F-Faster- Gh.." He moaned as he began to grow impatient at Shuichi's moderate speed. Wanting Shuichi to just _pound_ into him without mercy. "Fuck me faster, d-damnit! Or else I-I'm leavi- AH!" Kokichi cried out as he felt Shuichi start to harshly thrust in and out of him. Feeling their skin slap together.

Hot, heavy panting and huffs filled the air mixed with moans. Kokichi desperately tried to grab anything for support. His body moving back and forth with every harsh movement Shuichi made onto his body. 

"Ah- Ah- Shit.. Oh Sh-Shu.." 

"Y-you feel so good..." Shuichi commented as he grabbed onto Kokichi's legs. His nails digging into the skin as he attempted to go even harder into the petite boy. "S-So perfect for m-me.. Right?" Shuichi looks at Kokichi for any sort of answer. Only getting a slight nod and a moan. "Y-You're so warm.. Shit- So good..." 

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi with teared filled eyes. The pleasure becoming too much. He felt so close. The not in his stomach was almost becoming unbearable. Just a few more thrusts inside, he's done for. He didn't care if he was in a library and someone could walk in and see himself get used for Shuichi's pleasure. Kokichi needed to cum. _Now._ He just needs a few more-

"Saihara? Ouma?" A familiar voice called out. Shuichi's head instantly shot back as he saw Kirumi stand in front of the library door. 

"T-T-Tojo!?" Shuichi gasped as he lets go of Kokichi. The boy instantly falling to the floor. His head hitting against the wooden shelf as a cry of pain escapes him. 

Kirumi looks at the two with a semi-horrified expression. Trying her best not to show any signs of emotion and keep a neutral face. But that ended up failing. "Pl-Please do that somewhere a little more... Private.." Kirumi took a few steps back before rushing out of the library. 

Kokichi looks up at Shuichi with a pissed off expression. He was totally robbed of his orgasm and is left in a desperate state. He was _so fucking close._ It was infuriating. His head felt so light for suddenly hitting the bookshelf. 

"What the fuck was that for!?" Kokichi hissed as he gets up on his own two feet. His dick completely going flaccid thanks to the moment completely being ruined by getting caught having sex. 

"T-Tojo walked i-in on us! What did y-you want me to do? Continue while she was wa-watching!?" Shuichi's face flared up at the thought. He felt so violated and embarrassed. Wishing he had his hat on to cover his eyes to avoid the facial expressions the boy on the floor was making. 

"...Whatever." Kokichi got back on his own two feet as he grabbed his boxers and pants. Putting his clothes back on as he adjusted them so they will fit him. He catches a glimpse of Shuichi doing the same. Despite the situation being completely ruined... He was still hard. Kokichi licked his lips as he shot his head up at Shuichi. "Hey Shumai!" Kokichi called out as he pulls him by his collar once more.

"Let's finish this in my room, hm?~" Kokichi teased as he grabbed a handful of Shuichi's hard-on before sprinting to the exit of the library. Waving cheerfully at Shuichi who looked dumb-founded. "Cya later, Mr. Detective! Can't wait for you to 'interrogate' me! Neeheehee!" Kokichi giggled before completely leaving the library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got our first submission done! Thanks Koki for submitting :) 
> 
> Koki:  
> "can you do brat kokichi w praise kink and public sex? ingame setting if you can !!! (also if you wanna you should write them getting caught👀)"
> 
> If you have any requests you wanna do, make to comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi always thought Shuichi was an omega or a beta. But little did he know that the shy detective was actually an alpha. Once his heat starts to creep on him, he soon realizes that maybe he shouldn't take being an omega so lightly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our second submission! Thanks for submitting!
> 
> LittleSpilledTea:  
> "Can you do an Omegaverse au Alpha shuichi x Omega kokichi in-game if possible.. the shy detective showing his dominant side when kokichi goes into heat?"

"Damnit..." Kokichi was stuck in his dorm room for the time being. Why you may ask? Well, today out of all days is where his body decided to go into heat. He's an Omega of course so it's only natural. Now he is missing out on some really important work that he should be doing such as trying to come up with ways to end the killing game. 

But here he is, on his bed with his blanket over him. His body felt so warm as if he were on fire. Heavy and hot breaths escape his mouth, trying to control everything and contain his heat as much as possible. What if an Alpha comes over and gets a whiff of his scent? He'll be done for. Kokichi groans, wishing that everything would just end so he can continue.

Knowing some of his classmates, they'd get worry for Kokichi not showing up for breakfast or be seen anywhere. Kokichi would be fine if Kirumi came and check up on him since she is a beta. But if it were someone like Kaito or Rantaro who are alphas... He will be done for.

No one knows he's an omega since he lied about being an alpha. Which lucky for him... Everyone believed him. He's a liar after all. Miu stated, "of course he's a fuckin' alpha! Shrimp dick gives off the fucking vibes and shit! Booya, I just looked through him!" Followed by one of her proud laughs.

Kokichi buries his head deeper into the mattress of his bed. Groaning more and more with the inevitable heat that is consuming him by the second. His dick twitches in his pants, begging to get marked or mated with. "Fucking.." Kokichi screams into his pillow, why didn't Monokuma or the kubs have any of those heat-blocker pills? Wouldn't be surprised if the bear would use this as a motive sooner or later... 

The boy closes his eyes, trying to get any sort of rest to ignore his heat..

* * *

"Where's Ouma?" Shuichi asks. Turning his head to look over at Kaede. Fidgeting with the fork as it clanked onto the plate. 

The pianist shrugs, stuffing a spoonful of food into her mouth. Swallowing the food before responding. "I haven't seen him this morning at all. He sometimes skips breakfast so it shouldn't be a surprise." Kaede grabs her cup, placing the glass on her lips before speaking again. "You worried?" 

Shuichi didn't know how to feel. He didn't have the best encounters with Kokichi so far. But he couldn't help but worry about him at times. The boy in unpredictable. Everyone action he does is shocking. Shuichi couldn't tell if it's his detective instincts that make him so drawn to Kokichi. But maybe...

"...Yeah. I'm worried." Shuichi admits. His fork digging into his meal, watching as the eggs broke apart a bit. 

Kaede gives a sorrowful look. She couldn't help but feel worried too. Even if Kokichi is rather... Rude, she still considers him a friend. "How about you bring him some food? It'll show that you care!" Kaede smiles. Taking a sip of her water. 

_That's... A pretty good idea._ Shuichi thought.

Kirumi walked over to the two. A plate in hand, looking around as if she were looking for someone. "Where is Ouma?" Kirumi asks. Placing the plate down on the table. Straightening her black dress, her gloves rubbing against the fabric. 

"That's what we've been wondering." Kaede's eyes furrowed a bit. Trying to think of where the leader could possibly be at. "He's probably in his room. Saihara was about to go give him his breakfast. Riiiiight?" She smirks at Shuichi, giving a look that could be taken many ways.

"I-" Before Shuichi could muster a proper response out, Kirumi had handed the plate over to Shuichi who had no choice but to take it into his hands.

"Thank you, Saihara. This is Ouma's food. Please give it to him." Kirumi gives a smile before walking on over to the other group. Asking them if they're alright and need any assistance. As expected from the Ultimate Maid.

Shuichi stared dumbfounded at the plate of food. Eggs, toast and some avocados. A pretty weird combination. Well, to his own eyes at least. A sigh escaped Shuichi, he didn't expect to be practically forced to hand food over to Kokichi. Who knows, maybe the boy will judge him or make fun of him for even caring. Right when he was getting up from his seat, he felt a nudge on his side. It was Kaede.

"Don't die." Kaede teased. Unfitting for their situation. They were in a killing-game after all. Who knows maybe Shuichi will die today by just handing Kokichi some breakfast.

"Yeah..." Shuichi finally got up from his seat. With the plate in his hands, he walked out of the room. Heading towards the dormitory.

* * *

Kokichi's heat didn't die down. If anything it got worse. He was shaking and whimpering for how much it was consuming him. He needed something. Or someone. He needed an Alpha. Perhaps he can trick Kaito into fucking him or something. The astronaut is pretty dumb after all... Or maybe Korekiyo- No Korekiyo isn't the best choice... He'd probably just watch Kokichi get consumed by his heat. Maybe he can get-

Kokichi was cut off by his thoughts. There was a loud knock at his door which caused him to jump. _Nononono-_ His body gets thrown into panic mode. No one can see him like this. He'll look weak and vulnerable. Hopefully it was a beta like Kirumi or Kaede. He can easily tell the truth to both of them and they'd leave him alone.

"Ouma?" A familiar voice called out. 

Oh no. It was Shuichi behind the door. Kokichi scrambled to try and find anything to block out his scent. But it was too late, he was in his room long enough that it was basically showered in his natural, mating scent.

"Ouma..?" Shuichi called out once more. He started to get nervous. Ouma shouldn't be far... If he isn't here then I'll just leave. Shuichi went silent. Waiting to see if Kokichi will open up the door or not. That's when he took a whiff of whatever was lingering in the air. It smelled so... sweet. A pretty sweet. It was strong and addicted. Shuichi's face lit up at the smell. 

"I know you're in there." Shuichi really couldn't contain himself. He squirmed a bit where he stood. His dick slowly getting hard the more he took in the scent. Truth be told, Shuichi suspected Kokichi as an Omega. Every time Miu or someone else brought up the topic Kokichi would always brag about being an alpha. Being a detective himself he could tell that was a lie by how Kokichi would get a bit too loud and obnoxious about that topic. Now the scent he was taking in, gave it all away.

Kokichi froze in his bed. His breath hitching. He doesn't know if Shuichi is a beta or an omega like himself. Kokichi wouldn't be able to control himself if Shuichi was an alpha. He likes Shuichi and if he ended up being an alpha...

"C-Coming!" Kokichi rose from his bed. His feet hitting the floor, blanket around him. His legs ran over to the door and placing his hand on the door knob. His whole arm was shaking. The obvious erection that was barely showing under the sheets. 

Kokichi slowly turned the door knob. Opening the door slightly to see Shuichi standing there with a flushed face. The two stared at each other in awkward silence. Kokichi's eyes falling to the plate in the others hands.

"Oh you got breakfast for me? You shouldn't have! 'Kay imma take this now, thaaaanks~" Kokichi smiled despite literally dying internally inside. He grabbed the plate and almost shut the door but was stopped by Shuichi placing his foot near the doorway.

Shuichi gulped, the smell was even stronger once Kokichi opened the door to his room. His dick got harder beneath the layers of fabric. He wanted nothing more than to push his way into the room, pin Kokichi to the bed, kiss him and touch him... But he had to control himself. He can't do anything. 

The taller walked inside the room, closing the door behind them. His back against the door, his eyes fell down to Kokichi who looked stunned. His face was drenched in sweat and blush. Heavy huffs and pants escaping Kokichi's lips.

"Ouma... Are- Are you in heat?" Shuichi asks. Watching Kokichi stumble with his words. The shorter walked over to the small table he has next to his bed. Placing the breakfast plate down. His room was a mess. But did he care? No, he didn't.

Kokichi huffs, sitting himself down on his bed. The blankets still wrapped around his small body. His eyes found themselves at his shoes. The small action of sitting down on the bed gave some friction to his very much hard dick. Earning a whimper. That alone almost made Shuichi lose it. The boy walked over to Kokichi, sitting down right besides him.

In an attempt to lie, Kokichi says, "me? In heat? Nope! Why would I be in heat? I have no interest in mating or whatever." Kokichi gave a smile as he shifts himself on the bed. "You should be in heat, Saihara-Chan! A poor omega like you probably needs some dick or pussy. Boohoo-"

Kokichi was quickly cut off by Shuichi. He placed a hand on Kokichi's thigh which made his face burn even more. If that were even possible. "I am an alpha actually... I can smell your scent." 

The leader could feel his heart stop. Shuichi... Being an alpha? He.. He didn't expect that at all. He always thought Shuichi was an omega like him or a beta. Not... 

"Y-You are?- Ngh..." Kokichi whimpered once more. His erection becoming even more painful. He needed to fix this... His pants became soaked both from his aching cock dripping with precum as well as his ass leaking with that substance that makes his hole slick to take in a mans dick.

The string inside Shuichi was slowly becoming undone. The sounds coming from Kokichi were driving him mad, as well as the intoxicating smell that swirled in the air. With every breath he took in, it only drove him closer. He lost it when he looked down to see Kokichi palming his bulge with his hand.

"Shu... Pl-Please help- I can't anymore..." Kokichi dropped the blankets off of him. Letting them fall to the bed. Revealing his neck that was begging to be marked and bitten by the other. "Yes... I-I'm in heat.. Fuck- Just fuck me S-Saihara..." 

The string snapped. Shuichi grabbed Kokichi by his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed. He didn't say anything. Afraid to ruin the mood. Kokichi whined as his back hit the mattress but didn't stop Shuichi. He let the others hands roam his body through his clothes. Getting desperate by the second. Kokichi wants his hands to be directly on his skin. He wants Shuichi to touch him... Play with his nipples, bite his neck, touch his cock, finger him... Whatever. 

Shuichi pulls Kokichi's scarf off his slim shoulders. Dropping them to the floor. His slender hands trailed up his chest. The shirt of Kokichi's quickly getting disposed of. Soon the pants came off next. Shuichi admired the others small frame. He looked so delicate. His skin was so pale and clear. Kokichi was shaking but that's because of his heat. His dick throbbing underneath his boxers. A wet patch on both ends. The front and the back. Shuichi's clothes were quick to get removed. 

There they were, nothing on. Only heaving breathing and huffs of air coming from the both of them. Kokichi stared up at Shuichi. His burnt-golden eyes stabbing daggers into Kokichi's dark purple eyes. The smaller of the two lifted his arms up to wrap them around Shuichi's shoulders. He pulled down Shuichi, their cocks rubbing together which erupted a wave of small pleasure for the both of them.

"Ah..." Kokichi moaned. Thrusting his hips up to rub against Shuichi's cock. Another small wave of pleasure sparked throughout their bodies. 

Shuichi's eyebrows furrowed as he grabs Kokichi by his wrists. Pulling them above the other boys head. He figured that Kokichi wouldn't want him to go inside since he is an omega after all. There's a high chance that Kokichi will get pregnant and that's the last thing he wants. Especially in a killing game. Someone can kill Kokichi _and_ the baby. Maybe after this killing game...

The taller of the two thrusts his hips forward. Their dicks rubbing against each other. "Gh.." Shuichi groaned. Looking down at Kokichi's face for any sort of expression. Whether it be pain, discomfort or anything. But all there was only a look of pure pleasure. Kokichi's eyes were half-lidded and filled with lust. 

"Move... Pl-Please.." Kokichi squirmed beneath Shuichi's grasps. Waiting patiently for the other to move or do anything. His request was fulfilled once Shuichi started thrusting. His movements getting harder by the second. Moan after moan pour out of each others mouth. 

"Gah..."

"O-Oh fuucckk..." 

Although they barely did anything, they both already felt so, _so_ close. All that waiting and heat must've went to Kokichi. He was the first to cum, his back arched off the bed. His fluids squirting out of the tip of his dick. Shuichi rode out his orgasm by swirling the tip of his dick with his thumb (which he had to let go one of Kokichi's wrists to do so). 

"S-Saihara! Oh g-god.. Mmm..." 

Shuichi pushed himself even further against Kokichi's cock. Thrusting harder and faster against him. Seeking his own orgasm. Much to his relief, after a few more thrusts... He came. Cum spurting out, getting all over Kokichi's stomach and chest. 

"Hah... Hah..." Shuichi let heavy breaths, watching as Kokichi squirmed more and more. The feeling of cum on him was weird. But he didn't hate it. It felt so... Warm. And sticky. Shuichi nearly collapsed on top of Kokichi. He lays there right beside him, watching the other boys chest rise and fall with every breath he took. 

A sudden urge rushed through Shuichi. He gently turned Kokichi's head. Revealing his neck which, hesitantly... He bites the skin. Kokichi yelped, sucking in a deep breath as he gets used to the bit. After a few seconds, Shuichi pulls away.

"Saihara- Did you just-" Kokichi's face went red as he placed his hand on the bite mark. His fingers caressing the marks.

"Yeah.. I claimed you." Shuichi shyly smiled. Closing his eyes as he attempted to get any sort of rest. 

Kokichi stared in awe. He was claimed by Shuichi... An alpha. He never thought that he would. He always that he would never be claimed since he's an annoying and a 'lying shit' (as Miu says) omega. That's when Kokichi realized... Perhaps he shouldn't have taken being an omega so lightly..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I have NEVER done an omegaverse so this was tricky to type ehe,,, Hope it was good though! I went off what I know and a few google searches.
> 
> If you have anything you want me to do then just comment! It might take a while to do so because I am trying to do everyone's requests so please be patient with me!


End file.
